


Klaine Advent 2017: Orgy, Performance, and Raw

by Daisyishedwig



Series: A Place to Call Home [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blaine is kicked out, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seblaine friendship, klaine endgame, this tag is now meant in more ways than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: In a matter of days Blaine's whole world falls apart and everything he does to try and stay afloat only seems to make matters worse. A call to Sebastian Smythe is his last resort, and maybe the one that actually starts to make things better.





	Klaine Advent 2017: Orgy, Performance, and Raw

**Author's Note:**

> So I might have fallen behind a bit, and I mean by like ten days, however slowly but surely I will finish this thing, hopefully by the end of the year. Especially if I just shove multiple words into one fic. I know I skipped day 14, but I’ll probably get that one in with the next update, so stay tuned for those noses. 
> 
> Yes, more of this Seblaine fic despite it being the Klaine Advent. Whoopsie. Just remember, Klaine is endgame. Though we will certainly not get to that point by the time I finish the advent. Just keep it in mind. 
> 
> Warning: Umm… the Glee club is kind of shitty in this fic? Just like, you know, less oblivious to Blaine’s pain in this installment and more actively adding to it.

Returning to Mckinley on Monday after a weekend spent at Sebastian’s house was like a slap to the face from reality. With Sebastian’s doting parents and multiple Warbler’s dropping by to see him and offer support in light of his breakup with Kurt and subsequent homelessness, he felt like he had a community at his back. To then walk through the doors of his actual high school where the teammates he’d performed with for more than a year were sending him cold glares over their shoulders had the bright smile falling from his face as he ducked his head and tried to pretend they weren’t there.

It lasted until Glee practice, everyone flat out ignoring him like they had all week, but this time with a foreboding sense that there was more to come. He contemplated skipping, he contemplated calling Sebastian and saying they should both ditch practice, just for today, but he knew avoiding it would only make things worse and all he could hope was that Sam would really have his back through it all. 

He sat in the back of the classroom like he always did and read through the messages he’d missed in class from the renewed Warbler group chat he’d been added back into. He couldn’t help but smile as Thad bickered with Jeff about the merits of singing Britney at sectionals or the bemusement of Wes being sucked back into this despite having graduated two years ago. He’d almost forgotten why he’d even been worried about coming to Glee when the door slammed shut and class was called  to order in typical Mr. Schue fashion by dramatically writing the week’s lesson on the board. 

Blaine tensed when he saw what was written. “Loyalty” in big block letters and all the eyes turned to him. 

“It has been brought to my attention that recently some members have taken it upon themselves to spy on the other teams we will compete against at Sectionals. As wrong as that is, it did inform us that one of our own has been spending quite a bit of time with one of the other teams.”

Blaine could feel his heart pounding in his chest even as Sam put a reassuring hand on his back. He shrugged it off.

“I think we all need to be reminded that we are a team, and while camaraderie between show choirs can certainly be a good thing, this close to competition we should really be focussing on our own team.”

Blaine’s blood boiled. “A team?” he scoffed, “Is that really what we are? Or does that only apply when it's being used to scold me for something? Where was this idea of loyalty when Finn pushed be to the back of the group for Gangnam Style and gave my solo to Ryder? Or when Artie intentionally ran me off the stage during rehearsals last week? Or when Britney kicked me in the face during dance rehearsals and laughed? No one has been treating me like a member of the team for weeks or caring if I’m even around, but suddenly I’m the one tearing this team apart because I want to spend time with people who are actually my friends?” 

“Blaine,” Mr. Schuester said in an annoyingly gentle voice, “we all know you’ve been off your game for a while now, you can’t expect us to treat you like our top performer when you’re not acting like it.”

“Yeah, I know I’ve not been acting like it, but have any of you cared to ask why? If we were a team you would help me get through my rough patch rather than toss me to the side because I’m not being as perfect as I should be.”

“Dude, we know why you’ve been out of it,” Jake said.

“Yeah, you cheated on Kurt and he dumped you,” Kitty finished for him, “Not sure you’re the one who deserves the help out of the hole you dug yourself.”

“I…” Blaine looked to Sam but he looked just as unsure of what to say as Blaine felt. 

“And now you’re hanging out with Sebastian,” Finn continued, “you can’t expect us to not put two and two together. Whether you trust your new boyfriend or not, you know what happened with Rachel and Jesse.”

“Sebastian’s not my boyfriend,” he snapped.

“Fuck buddy then,” Kitty snarked, “for all we know you could be spending your nights at Dalton having grand gay orgies with all of the Warbler’s, or you could be sitting around and innocently discussing why Jason Robert Brown change musical theatre, who knows. Either way it is sketchy as fuck, and you need to stop.”

Mr. Schuester cleared his throat, “While I don’t agree with Kitty’s colorful language, she’s not wrong. It is just bad form for you to be spending this much time with the Warbler’s right now, Blaine. We can’t control your life, but for the betterment of the team, we are kindly asking you to put your friendship with those boys on hold until sectionals is over. Then it won’t even matter any more.”

Blaine was already shaking his head before he’d finished, “I can’t do that. I… I just can’t. The Warblers are a part of my life, they always have been. I can pledge my loyalty to this group, but not at the cost of them.”

He honestly wasn’t sure whether they thought he’d walk out the door or denounce the Warbler’s, but everyone was silent like they hadn’t expected that response. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he fought them down valiantly, “I can’t believe this. I… I knew it would happen but I hoped I was wrong. I’ve been a loyal member of this team for more than a year, and a friend to most of you for longer than that. Things have been pretty shitty for a while now, since before Kurt and I broke up, but of course you don’t care enough to ask until you actually think it my threaten your precious Glee club.”

“Blaine,” Finn said, “you know you can always talk to us…”

“But I can’t!” he shouted, “because no one believes that I can have issues. I just have to go around fixing everyone else. I have to send Kurt to New York because he’s miserable here even though it breaks my heart to lose him. I spend an entire week trying to get Britney’s spirit back, I see when Marley is hurting, or when Sam is getting too caught up in his own head, but I don’t know how to ask for help and is it so wrong to wish that maybe one of you would just see that I need some support instead of beating me down even more and just expecting me to either take it or bounce back like I always do? But of course, none of you cared until you thought I was going to sabotage the team. If you want me out just say it and I’ll leave, but stop bullshitting around it.”

“We are not kicking you out, Blaine,” Mr. Schue assured him, “let’s go sit down with Mrs. Pillsbury and have a talk about why you feel so alone in this group--”

“I feel alone in this group because I am. I have never been Blaine Anderson, a valued member of this team, I have been Blaine Warbler, Kurt’s boyfriend. While Kurt was here, that was fine, but without him it makes me question my decision to ever transfer here.”

Sam grabbed his arm at that. “You can’t be talking about going back to Dalton.”

Blaine shook his head, “You know I can’t afford it even if I wanted to. But I had a place there, and when I’m hanging out with them I feel like I fit in a way I haven’t felt since Kurt graduated.”

The room was silent and Blaine took a deep breath. “I’ll let you guys talk and vote without me here. Sam, if you would please call me with the decision later. Just know, I refuse to stop spending time with Sebastian and the other Warbler’s.”

Blaine slung his bag over his shoulder and allowed Sam to pull him into a tight hug before he left the room. He made it down the steps of the school before he realized he didn’t know where he was supposed to go now. Like a freight train the emotions he’d fought to keep under control crashed into him and he found himself stumbling to sit on the bottom step as sobs tore from his throat, leaving it as raw as his heart felt. 

It wasn’t more than a few minutes before his phone started to ring and he scrubbed at his face to try and regain his composure before picking up. 

“Blaine?” Sebastian’s worried sounded from the end of the line.

“Yeah,” Blaine breathed, “I’m here.”

“Sam said you ran out of Glee practice,” he said softly, and Blaine could hear the chatter of voices in the background.

“He called you?”

“Texted, wanted me to make sure you were okay. Are you?”

Blaine swallowed past the lump in his throat. “I don’t know.”

He heard a quiet rustle on Sebastian’s end, like he was nodding to himself. “Okay… okay. I’m gonna come get you.”

“No, Seb, you have practice.”

“I don’t care, you need me right now.”

Blaine bit his lip, worried about hurting Sebastian’s feelings, but knowing he should be honest. “I’m… I’m not sure that I do.”

Sebastian was silent.

“Seb, I’m so very very grateful for everything you’re doing but… I don’t want you thinking I want more from you than what you’ve already given. Or that I’m willing to give you something in exchange for your help.”

“Blaine--”

“Don’t, just… let me say this. We’ve never really been friends, and while I hope that friendship is in our future, yours isn’t a shoulder I really want to cry on at the moment. I don’t want you thinking I’m weak and needy and you can come in and be a knight in shining armour. I need a roof so I don’t freeze to death, and food so I don’t starve, and I’m wiling to pay for that, but only in money. I need that be clear. You ditching Warbler practice to come get me will not change that.”

Sebastian was quiet and Blaine waited with baited breath for his response. 

Finally, he spoke. “I know I’ve come one strong in the past, because… well, you’re hot. But I’m really trying to not freak you out, when I flirt I almost immediately kick myself for it because I know you certainly don’t need to be worrying about your new roommate trying to get in your pants. I swear, I don’t expect anything from you, now or in the future. But let me come get you. You basically just had every friend you were convinced you might still have at Mckinley turn on you in some kind of sick intervention. Whether you need me or not, what you don’t need is to be stuck in Lima until my dad gets off work in four hours. Please?”

Blaine sighed, “Yeah, yeah I’ll um…” he looked round the deserted parking lot, save for Glee club members cars, and maybe some of the Cheerios, “meet me at the Lima Bean?”

“Yeah, of course, be there ASAP.”

Blaine hung up and rubbed the back of his neck. His phone vibrated in his hand and he opened the text from Sam.

 

_ October 30th  _

_ To: Blaine Anderson _

_ From: Sam Evans _

_ (3:08 PM) i’m sorry, bro in the end i only got tina and unique on your side _


End file.
